


漫于群星

by Christywalks



Series: Sounds Like a You Problem中文翻译 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 赫克斯感觉他就差把自己的胸腔打开，一根根碾碎肋骨，露出他不加遮掩的内心。“当我看到的你的时候，就好像过去十年完全没发生过。”快嘴快舌的凯洛这辈子头一次没有立刻回嘴。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Sounds Like a You Problem中文翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	漫于群星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Our Satellites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176998) by [sailaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway). 



* * *

“爱情有点像战争。”——奥维德

* * *

布伦多尔·赫克斯上校在接过米德由军营指挥权的一周内就丢掉了他抽烟的习惯。这里的温度单纯不允许。光试着吸入厚重炎热的非洲空气本身就已经足够艰难了；如果他还要试着加入烟气，他可能会自燃成一堆人形篝火。

甚至从他住的区域到他办公室步行的这四分之一英里已经足以令他的衣服沾满汗渍。这种邋遢令人厌恶但无法避免。同样无从逃避的则是沙子。尘土遍地飞落——他的键盘，他的头发，无论他把靴子系得有多紧，他的袜子里总有沙子。

说到靴子，他在来这的第二天就在右脚里面发现一只骆驼蛛。

大多数早晨赫克斯会在炙热骄阳升起来之前去往慢跑小径。跑步安顿思绪，而且他能在外面听到自己思考的声音。在东部边缘他能看到亚丁湾，石板蓝色的大海犹如陆地一般平坦无波。他喜欢用这种方式眺望他的基地——当然这里是政府设施，但在接下来的两年里由他负责。

而且这感觉很对，这一小块土地被交付给他照顾看管。他进入角色相当轻松，这很大一部分要感谢他非常有效率的前任，但在他找到自己的节奏前从早到晚频繁的工作日几乎将他累垮。纵使景色荒凉——唯一的绿色是那家山寨星巴克的招牌——这座基地从不停歇，为各种分支的部队提供行动小组并且经常和本地军方举办演习。起飞跑道上二十四小时因飞机轰鸣，从C-130的的隆隆低鸣到承载代表与要员的私人飞机的嗡嗡作响。其他人从他的办公室涌进涌出，高高摞起来的文件从不消减，而他的日程表挤满了简报与后勤会议。

他做这些并非轻而易举，这份工作永远让他集中注意，无比警觉，但他觉得自己会很擅长这个。他知道他会。

* * *

一份关于飞行员骚扰当地女性的报告出现在他的桌子上。他对这种行为并无容忍；不仅对于服役人员来说属于令人厌恶的行为，还会削弱他们同地区群众的关系。现在他得花费宝贵时间和市长会面，代表他手下的军队道歉，并且向他保证会采取措施避免此类行为再次发生。

进城的路宽敞且没铺路面，悍马车在夯实的尘土上颠簸摇晃。沙漠朝四面八方延展，灌木丛生，一片浅棕，间或冒出一株低矮的金合欢树，传统的茅草屋，或者身着五颜六色长袍的少年照看骆驼群。赫克斯的助理正在和他闲聊，说起他的老家犹他州（“南边看起来有点像这里”），而在这个时候赫克斯从眼角余光注意到挡风玻璃外有什么东西不对劲。

在他能彻底转头看过去之前，车辆随着一声震耳欲聋的爆破声炸裂飞起。火箭推进榴弹，赫克斯惊恐地辨认出来，在他们重重砸回地面时脖子朝一侧咔吧一声扭过去。他的耳中尖锐长鸣，在清数自己的四肢（都在）、司机以及助理（存活并且抽动）的同时他立刻开始计算究竟是谁会在非交战区这条荒无人烟的路上发射火箭推进榴弹。

在破碎的挡风玻璃外黑烟滚滚，引擎罩已然碎裂，橘色火光在半空中盛放。他用袖子抹掉脸上的沙子，拔出他的贝雷塔M9手枪，紧跟在他助理的身后一起逃出现在已经变得危险的车辆。

他听到枪声传来，子弹砰砰作响扫射在金属门上，而赫克斯意识到这是一起伏击。

他在被撕破的轮胎旁趴下身，瞄准那些逐渐透过浓烟具象的形状——他的手枪因为该死的沙子卡住了——

突然有个袋子罩住了他的头，厚重粗糙的布料勒得他喘不上气，随之而来的是颅骨上来福枪一记枪柄，眼前一片漆黑。

* * *

他被推搡进的混凝土房间只有橱柜大小，大概长七英尺宽五英尺，除了一个手掌大小的缝隙外没有窗户，但缝隙太高了，在墙壁与天花板交界的地方，没法望出去。门下一道狭窄的单薄光束会在有人从门前经过时摇曳。赫克斯盘腿坐在破烂不堪的海绵垫子上，凝视着来去的影子，神情恍惚，不自觉倾听着模糊的人声。隔着墙他分辨不出究竟说的是阿拉伯语还是索马里语，但从抑扬顿挫来判断，他怀疑是后者。

在第三个晚上，他被拖拽进一间几乎没有家具的起居室，然后被两个人审讯；年轻，不安，好斗。他们把赫克斯用一根弹力绳捆在一把椅子上，这说明他们经验不足，因为朝他的方向威胁挥舞的那把AK-47就不怎么需要捆他了。这一切没有任何令人愉悦的地方，但身体上的束缚以及被强迫的无助都助长了恐惧。

他们知道赫克斯的名字以及军衔，问题简短基础——关于米德由军营，美国对索马里军队的支持和训练，近岸的航空母舰。赫克斯不确定这些问题如此局限是因为他们糟糕的英语，还是因为他被捉拿并非出于情报，而是为了勒索或者交换囚犯。（最近一个美国军官值几个关塔那摩在押人员了？）他们很乐意因他不回答问题而揍他。他没昏过去，但他真希望如此。

他每天有两次饭，如果它们能被称作饭的话。分量少的可怜——一小团炖菜或者米饭，一根格兰诺拉麦片棒，一罐金枪鱼——根本无法减轻令人痛苦的饥饿，而且要是破烂的水壶里能装多一半的水那算他走运。他的脑袋因缺水而突突直跳。

奇异的回忆找上他，未经邀请。早已忘却的画面，他不认为有意义的梦中事物。他母亲为了晚宴派对做的奶油泡芙，制作完美并且一旦剩下仅由赫克斯独享。他驻扎在德国时那条慢跑小径，蜿蜒穿过宁静的树林。一段吉他的旋律，现如今已经模糊不清，弹奏者是一位旧邻居。

赫克斯尝试记录日期，但他们拿走了他的手表，而他的睡眠被搅乱了。他丢掉计数没过多久后就来了一位新访客。他留有胡子，眼神锐利，比赫克斯目前为止打过交道的劫持者都要年长，和他们坐立不安的虚张声势相比带着一股权威。他没说多少，拍了张赫克斯手持今日报纸的照片。也许出于荒唐的虚荣心，但赫克斯一想到自己现在这副样子——没刮胡子，头发一团糟，脸颊凹陷——贴满新闻就很难为情。

等那个人离开后其他人打了他一顿，没出于任何原因。他的嘴唇裂了两道口子。

从报纸上的日期来判断——假设的确是今天的报纸，已经过去了一个月。

* * *

赫克斯相信严格控制住自身情绪的价值，而现在也不例外。

沉溺于恐惧、自我怜悯与往事追忆只会是另一种形式的折磨，缓慢陷入歇斯底里。但他正逐渐丢掉套在自己思维模式上的缰绳，他的思绪不受约束四处漫步——偏离更安全的路径走向往昔，回忆像春季的藏红花一般在头脑之中最显著的地方盛放。

他的首次升职仪式。在巴黎因绝佳的酒而微醺。一蓬黑发，在海风中如同飓风一般飞舞，在那下面是个带着海盐的咧嘴笑。那只他帮被派遣的朋友照看的猫；一只自鸣得意的橘色东西，他第一眼看到时很讨厌，但逐渐秘密喜欢上它。在纽约一间小小的公寓，除去住在里面的人之外其他所有能想象到的地方都糟糕透顶。那个有着深色眼眸的他，流溢甜美如同巧克力利口酒。

糟糕的那些也逐渐显现，寻求它们应得的关注。第一次从顶头上司那里得到货真价实的训斥后炽热的羞耻与受损的自尊。人行道上的一次争斗，有人探出窗户喊“闭嘴”。阿富汗的一条山路，布满简易炸弹，几乎干掉了他整支车队。他本不该从那次活下来。他不相信命运；那只不过最终变成那个样子。

他从所有的角度思考了眼下困境，而最终不得不停下分析这次会变成什么样。

* * *

他睡觉一直很轻。他曾假设过自己最终会适应经常不得不一有时间就立刻小憩一会这种生活方式，但不，他还是听到针尖落地就醒过来，而从他牢房外面传来的声音可比那要响太多了。自动化武器的啪啪声，光脚跑来跑去的脆响。走廊里发狂的喊叫。赫克斯只认得少量索马里语，但足以让分析出几个非常关联的字眼像是“杀掉”以及“人质”。

门开之前他刚跌跌撞撞躲到后面，而当一把手枪进入视野，赫克斯一把抓住连在后面的手腕，猛地扭向地面，然后把那人的胳膊困在自己的下面。然而即便他的劫持者比他矮，还被打了个措手不及，对方比他营养要好得多。他用自己的语言愤慨地高喊了句什么，而当他们为武器扭打成一团时，赫克斯敏锐察觉到自己的拘捕造成他损失了多少肌肉量。

一边膝盖迅速顶上赫克斯的肚子，而他一弯下腰就被抱摔在地。手枪开始从赫克斯手中滑出，因他们共同的争抢而汗湿，枪管转向后离赫克斯的脑袋近得危险，而男人呲牙并按动扳机。一道狭长的白热犁过赫克斯颅骨一侧，而在短暂冻结的瞬间，因枪声失聪并眼冒金星，他准备就这样死掉，但一阵非常锐利且非常真实的疼痛告诉他还不是时候。还不是时候。

赫克斯依赖自己储存的最后一丝力量劈向他对手的前臂，手枪快速飞向对面的墙。男人朝它扑过去，但赫克斯抓住他的袖子，把他向后一拖，角度尴尬地用手肘击中他的鼻子。他的五官因愤怒而扭曲，一把抓住赫克斯的头重重拍进混凝土里，一下，两下，三下，然后从一侧拉起他的脑袋，直接把枪伤砸进地板里。这一击令赫克斯破损不堪，瘫软在地——但突然间多出另一双手臂，而即将成为他处刑者那人的脖子扭曲成一个不自然的角度，眼睛黯淡下来，倒下来的同时像个木偶一样被扔到一边。

站在赫克斯上方的剪影充斥着各式各样的军火与战术装备——他说不清是否有另一个人从后面过来确保牢房安全，或者说他只是在看重影。

也许二者皆是？他的大脑和身体似乎不再完全连接了。人影跪下来，因战术护甲而体格宽广；赫克斯习惯性搜寻军衔或者标志，但两样都不存在本身就是种指示，披露出他属于特殊部队。凸起的夜视镜让他看起来像个外星人，但他的大腿上有一块深色闪亮且过于人类的血渍逐渐蔓延。

他在说什么……赫克斯的名字？那引出一种温暖的昨日重现——一种在这种时刻奇异的多愁善感——也许只是听到美国口音的如释重负。有那么一瞬间他几乎以为……但是，不，夜视镜后面那张脸颊更瘦削，缠住嘴巴的羊毛围巾强调出比赫克斯记忆中更锋利的颧骨。而且那样会很荒谬可笑。太荒谬了。

他现在在说什么呢？萦绕在赫克斯身边的声音失真得怪异，人声含混不清，在他耳中无法理解。

赫克斯不记得离开那幢低矮的建筑，但他们已经在外面了，于是他们肯定离开了。即便令人作呕的炎热微风感觉起来也像是救赎。显然他靠自己的力量到了这里，但此刻他的四肢像打湿的纸一样跌软下来，视线边缘模糊不清。那个扭脖子的作战员用右边身体撑着他，但这人自己的呼吸也很费力，而当赫克斯的膝盖砸入尘土时，他们两个一起倒了下去。赫克斯垂下脑袋，带着某种超然注意到在微弱月光下呈黑色的血迹从什么地方接连不断滴落。他花了几次心跳的功夫才意识到那是他的血，顺着他的额头与下巴滴下来，滚烫而刺痒。

当撤离小队在他们身边一拥而上时，倒下来的作战员翻滚到自己身体一侧，抬起他的护目镜，而赫克斯隐约注意到熟悉的眼睛因疼痛而挤成一条缝，但目光集中在他身上。螺旋桨的呼呼呼以及被下降的直升飞机卷起来的刺痛沙砾是他接收的最后录入信息，并很快消融于黑暗之中。

* * *

赫克斯在空调的轻柔轰鸣与消毒水的味道中醒来。不知自己身在何处，他猛地坐直身体，而过快的动作将一片片新鲜的痛苦送至他全身上下。一位身穿医院工作服的年轻金发女性从护士站赶忙跑过来。

“哪里……”他试图开口，无法说完整句话，比起问题更像是一声刺耳的喘气。他的大脑被感官信息淹没；灯光太亮，墙壁太白。一缕阳光从窗帘后探进来。他的脑袋正被一根尖头栏杆劈成两半。

“长官，您现在正在米德由军营医院。你会想躺下来——”

赫克斯想要的则是立刻有人汇报情况，但如此快速坐起身令房间打转，恶心感在他腹中堆积，于是他慢慢躺回扁平的小枕头上。他转过头，避免挤压颅骨底部，但另一侧也有痛感，于是他换了另一边，轻轻碰了碰环绕他脑袋的宽大绷带。点滴输液线扎在他的手背上。他的整个身体感觉起来饱经折磨且很虚弱。脖子以上的所有东西都可以来个替换。

“水。拜托。”他的嘴里像砂纸。护士听令用拿来一塑料杯完美、冰冷、水晶般澄澈的水。赫克斯贪婪痛饮，把点滴水珠洒在病号服上。他注意到高而窄的窗户，病床之间粉蓝色的挂帘，顺着低矮屋顶贯通的管道。他之前来过这里，记忆逐渐回来了。

他看起来一定很困惑，因为护士向他详细描述了情况，“你有非常严重的脑震荡，而那枚子弹离打穿骨头就差那么一丝半毫。”她用一根笔状手电检查他的瞳孔，然后在他的表上记了几笔。“你和那个德尔塔作战员能活着出来很幸运。”

有什么很重要的东西在他脑海深处不停困扰，他越挣扎着回想却越抓不住。他思考的同时护士重新给他接满水杯，然后消失在隐私挂帘的另一边。营救的绝大部分模糊不清，断断续续，像是场梦，但那个作战员不知为何感觉起来很重要。感激，也许吧，对一位营救者。

在他左侧的挂帘后面护士正在和另一位病人讲话，她的声音低而关切。她作为回应得到的无礼低吼将一簇震惊向上送入并划开赫克斯的喉咙。

挂帘在护士起身离开时飘扬挥动。那位病人咕哝了一句听不清但闷闷不乐的话，床单窸窣。赫克斯僵硬地躺在那里一动不动，直到他的肺发出抗议才意识到他在一直在屏息。

令他浑身麻痹的无法置信发展成为像极了心脏骤停的感觉。

在这样的小病房里空间有限，所以赫克斯甚至不需要完全伸开胳膊就抓住了挂帘。

当他扯开帘子的时候，他对上自己熟识的怒目而视以及一双眼皮沉重的琥珀色眼睛。

无人开口。赫克斯很少发现自己不知道该说什么。而他隔壁床的那个男人之前也总是快嘴快舌。成百上千的回忆涌入他们彼此间狭窄的间隙，过去的十年仿佛恒星自行崩塌般压缩为虚无。赫克斯在意识到自己瞠目结舌的表情时咔吧一下猛闭上嘴。

“你好啊，邻居。”凯洛最终开口，全然镇定自若。

赫克斯不是完全确信他看到的不过只是一个受伤、营养不良且血管里满是药物的人的幻觉。他将指甲深陷手掌的肉里，让自己甩掉精神恍惚。有那么令人发指的几秒钟，他深信自己仍在那间牢房，迷失于高烧引起的幻梦，他饱经虐待的身体终于承受不住了。

“什么……？”是他全部磕巴出来的话。他一直瞪着对方，直至自己双眼开始发干。凯洛的凝视平稳淡漠。该死得几近宁静。

“你在这里做什么？”赫克斯能说的只有这些。

凯洛嘴唇扭曲，就好像这是个愚蠢的问题。作为回答他抬起胳膊，一根细长的管子从他的臂弯向上连通到挂在架子上的血袋。

“你在这里做什么？”赫克斯强调道，心烦意乱。他的震惊正逐渐显露自己成为愤怒，而在内心深处他意识到这样的反应很荒谬。“你有任何解释吗？”

凯洛却只歪了歪头，冷冷挑起一边眉毛。

“你知道我在问什么。”赫克斯重新组织语言。也许他之前的措辞太……粗暴了。

“我入伍了。”他的语调无动于衷。“结果我很擅长干这个。”短促、解释条理，但恼人得模糊。在过去这些年，每当赫克斯看到什么让他想起凯洛，他都会漫不经心地猜测对方现在成什么样了，但他从未想过这条人生道路。他和军队感觉起来像是油水不合。军队代表着秩序，结构，纪律。凯洛——至少他认识的那个凯洛——则是混乱的化身。曾有一次，借由酒精引发的脆弱，他坦承他一直都想追随自己外祖父的脚步，但担心他应付不来。

显然他应付得了。

赫克斯让自己的头向后落去，将他的注意力集中在天花板砖上。心跳监控器挡住了凯洛的脸；这是种仁慈，因为赫克斯此刻很难控制住他自己的。

时间滴答流逝。赫克斯组织不出其他任何能说的话。这一切都可疑得像是某种不同寻常的恶作剧，而他从没喜欢过那种东西。绝对不是这样规模的。

他将自己的记忆像一沓照片那样逐一翻过，回到他之前最后一次见到凯洛。他们最后一次交谈则是在那之后，而且不愉快得多，以至于赫克斯很久之前就不再回顾了。但他们真正在一起的最后那个早晨。无论他们说了什么早已遗失，但他还记得纽约高峰时刻的喧嚣，刺痒的黑发，笼罩在被子下面的共享体温。他能回忆起咖啡，但却想不起凯洛的表情。人只有在事后才意识到这些瞬间的重要性。

赫克斯用前臂把自己撑起来，小心翼翼越过心跳监控器瞥了一眼。现如今的凯洛已经睡着了。

_凯洛的住处不算太糟糕。赫克斯边戳东看西边这样想。这间车库上面的公寓面积不大，但因为凯洛还没收拾出来的各种箱子感觉起来拥挤得多。这里离学院更远，所以很安静，不过这也可能因为居住着目前不在。他留下了那把赫克斯记得连体公寓就有的碗形椅。他能探查到椅子上面一个凯洛形状的压痕，于是在眼前勾画出他在他们半夜短信期间坐在那里。整个空间都承载了凯洛的印记；在小折叠桌上一个装吉他弦的空盒子，他喜欢的那条围巾挂在门后的钩子上，两把吉他分别立在床的两边。_

_赫克斯在熟悉的脚步落在饱经风霜的台阶上时转过身，而突然之间凯洛出现在那里，对门框来说体型过大，胳膊上一层薄汗，头发潮湿凌乱。他丢下自己的健身包，盯着赫克斯就好像已经过去了直至时间尽头那么久，而不是六周。就好像他不知道自己是否还会再见到他。_

_“你来早了两天。”凯洛磕巴地说。_

_赫克斯挑起一根眉毛。“我可以离开，之后再回来，如果你想的话。”_

_凯洛吃了一惊，从白日梦中醒过来。“不不不。我只是，呃——”他试图用脚后跟关上门，但那个包卡在了下面。他踢了它几下但对方纹丝不动，只塞得更深了。“操，天杀的——”他避开视线，摸索着把包猛拽出来然后摔上门。_

_“我刚从健身房出来。”凯洛道歉地指了指自己。“我可以冲澡。”_

_“你看起来好像你刚上过床。”_

_凯洛的双眼因困惑瞪大，但当他意识到赫克斯在故意刁难他时眯了起来。他抱起胳膊。“你看起来像个信托基金小鬼。白裤子？你坐游艇过来的？”_

_赫克斯皱眉。“也太阶层偏见了。”_

_凯洛向前迈出试探的一步。赫克斯狡黠一笑。“那么过来从我身上脱掉它们吧。”_

* * *

_床单在他们周身纠缠，凯洛横向面朝上摊开四肢，脑袋枕在赫克斯的肚子上。他正在把玩赫克斯的手——“现在我们都有茧了”——而赫克斯向他详细讲述军官课程，他的同学，作战演习，体能训练需求。_

_突然间凯洛转过头，专注观察赫克斯的嘴。“你有口音了。”他着迷地说。_

_赫克斯炸毛了。“我绝对没有。”_

_“你有！”他的语调是兴高采烈的调侃。“很轻微，我在电话上没听出来。越过梅森-迪克森线六个星期，你就已经拉长调子讲话了。我之前以为你甚至没在南卡莱罗纳住多久？”_

_“我的确没住多久。”赫克斯叹了口气，努力中和他的口音。“但我绝大多数家人都来自南方。˙主要是乔治亚那和南北卡莱罗纳，还有几个在路易斯安那。我只要在那边待一阵子口音就会溜出来。”_

_“我喜欢。”赫克斯在凯洛翻过身然后像猫一样在他胸口上来回蹭自己脸颊时脸红了。“听起来像桃子。”_

* * *

“暂时解除职务？”赫克斯没法控制自己的嗓音向上跳了一个八度。

法恩中校的表情相当节哀顺变。赫克斯知道自己的执行副手在他缺席时接过管辖，但现在她来传递消息，她将在可预期的未来继续承担这一角色。她是位很有效的替补，聪明能干，但这是赫克斯的管辖，不是她的。他完全明白这是标准规程，但他依旧因为被迫远离自己的岗位而耿耿于怀。在监禁的时候他从头到尾一直有过某种大胜归来的幻景。像这样的失望完全就是怀抱不切实际空想的后果。

虽然不是正式汇报，但他从法恩那里得知，他被囚禁了七个星期。其中绝大多数时间都被用来追踪他的下落。那基本上不算什么，和有些人质经受的几个月——几年——比起来，而且赫克斯知道自己的火速营救要归功于他的军衔和职位。他确信自己的姓氏也没帮倒忙。他父亲毫无疑问拉动了关系。退休与否，肩膀上的星星以及在华盛顿的关系的确有其好处。

此外还有。关于城里骚扰的投诉只不过是两个对美国军队持不友好态度且有进取心的女性假装出来的，用以引他出来到那条路上的诡计。聪明的布置。正如他所猜测，他的助理和司机当场被杀，而纵使他早就接受其作为可能的结果，他还是为浪费的生命感到空虚的刺痛。

心理评估并未定下具体日期，但它却带来迫在眉睫——并且很有可能，如果赫克斯对自己坦诚的话——永久解除职务并回国的可能性。这简直无法接受。他之前如此努力，不是为了让这件事打扰并且永久改变他的职业轨迹。但他四肢的摇晃与几乎时刻不停的头痛切实提醒着他的身体所承受的损伤。但无论如何，他来这儿是为了领导手下的人，而不是在床上消磨时间。

并非只有他有这种感受，他在凯洛也有了个来访者时认识到这点。来人是杰克逊少校，负责特殊行动小队——而且光想想，赫克斯和这个人吃午饭的时候谈论征用直升机，而凯洛这段时间一直在他的麾下。赫克斯没法知道在这里将近五千人每个人的名字，但那依然感觉有点惶恐。他还是没能接受这件事。凯洛，一点就爆，诡异的音乐，激情与愤怒，在布满荆刺的遮掩下一颗柔软热诚的心。那个凯洛。

杰克逊和赫克斯交换了几句顺耳以及深表同情的话——“很高兴你回来了，长官”——那之后他就越过挂帘去了凯洛那边。赫克斯试图不要偷听（那是在撒谎，他停下来不再特别解读偷听）而且鉴于凯洛没费心压低声音，显然他同样也基本上被困在这儿不能“下水”了。

少校离开后沉默持续了一两分钟。赫克斯内心争论是否出于同情发表一句评论。但紧接着就传来一声低吼与放餐盘的桌子被掀翻的撞击声。像在做梦一样，赫克斯在手机滑过油地毡时开始憋闷气，紧接着一本杂志划过半空，纸页哗啦作响，最终扑通落在地上。

赫克斯用力扯开挂帘，其中一个挂钩咔吧一声从架子上被扯了下来。凯洛在床上坐得笔直，而他被吓了一跳，头猛甩过来。

“我已经十年没有过这种破事了。”赫克斯尖锐短促地说，因努力保持声调平稳而吐字清楚得过火了。“而我也不准备再次遭受这种事。此类行为不职业且不得体——”

“闭嘴。”凯洛及其平静。

赫克斯所谓的后颈毛又耸立起来了。“你不能用这种方式对我说话。”

“你又不是我的指挥官。”凯洛的脸庞因失血呈死灰色，但他熊熊燃烧的明亮双眼足以弥补苍白。严格来讲他说的没错，特别行动部队完全属于另一种指挥体系，但赫克斯的军衔远高过他，况且除非另行通知仍是这个基地的指挥官，哪怕被人暂代。

他皱眉以示警告。“小心。你的态度在十年前就不可爱，现在也不合适。”

纵然谴责过了，他仍然完全预期一句回嘴，但凯洛只眨了眨眼就抹去脸上所有表情，没再继续进行视线接触，把帘子拉回原来的位置。

* * *

赫克斯的父亲从不是最热情的人，但即便在电话上这位退休将军声音里的如释重负与担忧仍然清晰可感。赫克斯能听到他母亲的眼泪，哪怕她试图遏制它们。他不得不劝说他们不要飞过来，因为他反正很可能很快就会被送回国。他现在已经慢慢接受了，即便那仍在他嘴里留下酸涩味道。

凯洛也给家里打了电话。整场谈话安静简短——出于他工作的性质，没什么能让他分享的——但赫克斯知道他在和他母亲讲话。

_工匠风格房屋的一侧簇拥一片长成的松树，它们深沉的颜色映衬在屋子鼠尾草灰绿色的油漆上赏心悦目。通向屋门的小径一路绵延芳香扑鼻的花丛，白色砾石在脚下吱嘎作响。这块房产比赫克斯预期得要好太多。_

_“我还是不能相信我在这里驻扎了五个月，而你现在才告诉我你的父母就住在离我一个小时远的地方。”他呵斥道。_

_“一个半小时，坐渡轮。”凯洛纠正他的话，纯粹为了故意做对。他正焦躁不安，双手塞在口袋里，仿佛随着踏出的每一步都逐渐退化为青少年的身份。_

_经过大量哄骗，凯洛才用简短且窘迫的措辞承认高中时他在网上遇到那个叫斯诺克的经纪人，而且不顾他父母直言不讳的异议，一毕业就立刻跑去东海岸开始成立自己的乐队。赫克斯能察觉到他的尴尬，于是决定不再打听下去。_

_在凯洛能按门铃前，大门被一位拥有温暖眼睛以及混杂丝缕灰色长辫子的女性打开了。赫克斯瞪向她；他认出了她的脸。他曾在新闻里见过，之前也听他父亲谴责过她一次。她没注意到他不礼貌的盯视，注意力集中在凯洛身上时脸庞散发出光彩。_

_母子之间有一英尺多的身高差，但凯洛低头对上她热切的目光时看起来要小得多。她很明显想要拥抱他，但克制住了自己，只是把凯洛的大手握在自己一双小手之中。她什么都没说，但露出笑容。_

_他们在客房安放行李时赫克斯用眼神朝凯洛丢刀子，而对方刻意避开眼神接触。“我简直没法相信你，凯洛。你母亲是莱娅·奥加纳。”_

_凯洛耸了耸肩，就好像那无关紧要。_

_“这个国家最让人能一眼认出的和平主义者以及人道主义积极分子之一。”赫克斯继续说下去。“你花了那么多时间描绘破碎的家庭——”_

_“我从没那么说过。你自己下的结论。”_

_“而你毫无疑问让我那么以为了。“赫克斯卷起一件T恤，用它抽了一下凯洛的屁股。_

赫克斯只见过她一次。她在得知他的姓氏后一直很有礼貌，但能看得出很戒备。政治在吃晚饭的时候反正不是礼貌的主题（至少在赫克斯家外面），但在那次短暂的周末拜访的过程中他们一直格外小心绕过这个话题。韩·索洛没在家；赫克斯明显感觉到这在预料之中。他不由猜想这两人对他们独子选择的职业道路有何看法。

* * *

赫克斯的脸对着医院洗手间镜子里自己让人抱歉的影响皱了起来。他的脑袋因瘀伤而斑驳不堪，一只眼睛下面紫色的污痕带出了眼睛的绿色。一道宽大的紫红色条纹绕在他的头皮上，再加上一排细小的金属钉子，看起来非常像弗兰肯斯坦的怪物。再往后还散布着不少。他的身体已经从柔韧优雅缩减至极端的骨瘦嶙峋，肋骨凸起强烈，而他在心底记上一笔，要增加自己的蛋白摄入。

抛去身体受到的伤害不提，他现在意识到他之前从未见过自己留胡子的样子。不管军队里对着装打扮的规定如何，他并不喜欢这种效果，并且动用了一把剪刀以及两把剃须刀才征服了那片红棕色的杂草。站了这么久让他感到头晕目眩，而他死死捏住水池的边缘，深呼吸，并且特意无视了呼叫护士的按钮，直到晕眩过去。

等他在水池冲洗并擦掉发茬后，他在镜子里检查自己的手艺。他划破了自己的下额。自从高中以来他还没在刮胡子的时候割伤过自己。

除了最明显的这部分，他很好奇在凯洛严重自己是什么样子。随着年龄增长，他脸上的骨骼变得略微更明显，现在因为体重流失而更加如此，同时即便工作压力使得部分头发永久变为灰白，他的头发时至今日还不算少。提到头发，它们也需要大刀阔斧地修剪一下了。不过如果他稍微梳理一下，它们便几乎可以遮盖住必须被剃成短发茬的斑块。

现在刚过下午，凯洛却睡着了。他在窄床上显得个头过大，趴在床上双臂弯曲，头发松松地扎在后面。他的皮肤依旧苍白，而他的侧脸——宛如透过记事薄最上面一页留下的钢笔痕迹一般如此长久地镌刻在赫克斯的脑海中——睡得非常沉。被人在医院里安置在把自己从恐怖分子手中营救出来的前任旁边有种极致的非现实感。如果这是部黄金时间段的电视剧，赫克斯绝对会换台。

他借此机会小心翼翼地检查了凯洛床脚的那张表格。本杰明·奥加纳·索洛。这个名字或许出现在凯洛的驾照上（赫克斯强迫他拿到的）以及他的租房合同上（“你为这种垃圾堆花了多少钱？！”），但赫克斯从来没适应过这个名字。他一直只是……凯洛。就像雪儿。或者王子。虽然远没那么给人缀满闪光亮片的感觉，但有时候同样很有那种当红歌星范儿。或者他至少曾经如此。时间能改变一个人；不然赫克斯无法理解他所知的反应最激烈以及最任性固执的人怎样会够格加入在强压下需要绝对镇静的精英部队。

军士。六英尺三英寸。二百二十磅。虽然只写了医学术语以及缩写，但他推测出凯洛大腿中了一弹。赫克斯记起那些鲜血。那是个相当干净的贯穿伤；但德尔塔部队的作战员基本上只训练，吃饭，睡觉，重复，让自己磨砺维持在刀锋一般的状态，而身体上有限制一定是种打击。

赫克斯完全意识到凯洛选择了这一职业，并且单纯执行任务并在此过程中受伤。但曾经的赫克斯——那个更年轻、仿佛备份文件般存在于某处更早版本的自己——会因为凯洛为他令自己处身险境而感到难受。现在的赫克斯：他或许本该拒绝这项任务。曾经的赫克斯：他之前可能会为了救我而死。

另一阵眩晕令他浑身摇晃，他抓住床框，用鼻子缓慢吸气。当他终于抬起头时，凯洛正越过肩膀静默地观察他。他睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼睛，双眼在赫克斯刚刮过胡子的脸上徘徊。

“终于是你了。”凯洛满怀爱意地喃喃低语，而赫克斯的胸口狠狠收缩。

从凯洛的表上来看，他正在用各种混合的止痛药，而他的日程表则说明他刚刚接受了一剂。难怪他刚过中午就昏睡过去了。鉴于此信息，赫克斯决定他最好假装对方什么都没说过，然后带着全部能够驾驭的尊严回到自己的床。

* * *

_未知语言的叫喊声。有人在狠狠砸门，大喊大叫，为了找乐子把门上的铰链拨弄出声音。一台收音机，隔着墙壁听起来滋啦作响，模糊不清。脸上的一耳光，肚子上的一脚——_

赫克斯在床上猛地坐直身体，用一只手捂住嘴巴来阻止尖叫。

鲜血在他耳中冲刷，而医院房间似乎正在缩近，将他困在其中。他设法用意志力让自己的眼睛适应黑暗——在他心脏周围有一柄看不见的老虎钳，他喘不上气——

“赫克斯。”他因这单独一个音节而跳了一下，当一个巨大的阴影移动到他身边时几乎再次尖叫出声。身影正艰难地靠在小小的床边桌上。但赫克斯现在呼吸的频率太快了，这让他头晕目眩。没法停下来——

“赫克斯。是我。”

赫克斯知道这个声音，知道它的音色，并且，远远地，知道它属于谁。他半信半疑朝被黄色街灯些微照亮的关切脸庞眯起眼睛。

“赫克斯，呼吸。看看四周。告诉我你看到了什么。”

“橱——橱柜。心脏监控器。一……一把椅子。”房间重返它本身的维度，日常的家居装饰再次有了它们熟悉的形状与功能。

凯洛一动不动地站着，身体重心保持在他的那条好腿上，在赫克斯用潮湿的掌心揉眼睛并因梦境最后紧贴着他的那部分消散离去而颤抖呼气时像座雕塑一样等待着。

凯洛一认为赫克斯已经彻底醒过来并且能控制住自己，就立刻回到了他自己的床。赫克斯的手一直在抖，并且用尽浑身每一丝自控力才没有阻止凯洛把挂帘拉回原位。

* * *

嬉皮士和历史学家或许认为1969年为爱之夏，但对赫克斯来说则是他毕业的那年。准确来说，在他结束军官训练但去他首次任职的岗位——既位于华盛顿州的鲁伊斯堡报道之前。他们把那个月花在那间车库顶上的公寓里，小心翼翼避开各式各样的箱子与物品。热浪来袭，他们开着窗子入睡，并在后面肆意生长的丁香花丛的味道中醒来。

在赫克斯离开后凯洛搬进了这间位于布鲁克林实打实的垃圾堆，离地铁线足够近，以至于墙纸脱落的墙壁会吱嘎作响。赫克斯还记得自己第一次见到那地方时惊讶得下巴快掉下来了。但那里很便宜，相对比较干净，而且那位很不幸成为凯洛室友的可怜人经常不在。凯洛出于更有弹性的时间安排通常会去拜访他，而不是反过来（他在各种工作与能搞到手的演出之中反复奔波——在这座其他所有人也都在努力飞黄腾达的城市，才能只能让他走这么远），而赫克斯位于基地的联排房屋与之相比简直是一座宫殿。

那些记忆感觉起来几乎不再属于他，精巧轻盈，已然褪色，仿佛一部古早但饱受喜爱的电影里的场景。

而现在凯洛看起来也像是扮演着另一个角色的演员。不再怎么与赫克斯的记忆保持一致。他们生命近乎三分之一的部分已经逝去，所以这很合理。但凯洛曾经如此浅显易懂，永远把那颗心捧在手里，而现在他已经学会了关闭表情这一精致技巧。对于这样一个曾经在赫克斯面前像本摊开的书一样好懂的人来说，此般镇定令人不安。更让他寝食难安的则是他分辨不出凯洛带上这副面具是因为他们不同寻常的重逢以及眼下被迫和彼此待在一起，抑或是那些短暂出现过的感情是他真心实意仅存的感受。

他们之间的挂帘很薄，更像是某种形式，因为赫克斯能够听到隔壁发生的一切。宛如昨日重现。凯洛看杂志，在他的手机上玩一个特别吵的游戏，在老旧的电视节上观看《美军广播电台》。赫克斯厌恶绝大部分日间节目以及情景喜剧，宁愿把那玩意关掉，但他拒绝为此发生口角。有三人组来拜访凯洛——他们的胡子，硕大的体格以及平民服装指明了他们肯定也是特殊部队的。他们没待太久，对话听起来也不是特别友善，而凯洛在他们离开后安静了一段时间。

* * *

凯洛还没丢掉他沐浴时间奇长无比的嗜好，因此当赫克斯第二天咋熬上起来发现他不在并且浴室也没动静时，他很感激自己至少有一次能抢先一步。然而当他按下门把手，水蒸气顺着缝隙灌出来，他立即意识到自己的错误。

他原本的意图绝对是得体地把门关上然后离开。但你也知道良好的意图是怎么回事。

凯洛的头发看起来壮丽无比，潮湿的发卷向下滚落，蜷缩在他的锁骨旁，而赫克斯几乎因自己想要把双手插进去的冲动而双腿无力。有些记忆已经褪去，但那些从没离开过。那些在他指间厚重、丝滑的发卷从没离开过。那种特殊的需求终于还是衰减了，但现在它狠狠撞回他的身上，仿佛一直在潜伏。等待。

凯洛的身体要宽硕得多，轮廓也更清晰——赫克斯厌恶自己使用像是棱角分明这样老套的词，但那很准确——而他过去十年的人生也以伤疤与散落的纹身的形式标记出来。在他紧致的小腹上有个星状的粉色伤疤。一条细长的文字被黑色墨水刺在肚脐一圈。Ab irato。来自一位愤怒的人。

“你要是想偷窥，还不如直接进来在近处看个仔细。”凯洛在把汗衫从头顶套在身上时拖拉着腔调说。他的瞪视穿透过蒸腾的水汽。“你把热气都放跑了。”

“我需要和你谈谈。”赫克斯在他干净利落踏进来时用权威的口气说道。这是句未加思索便脱口而出的谎话，他的脸颊因自己像个小学生一样偷窥还被发现而胀红。凯洛只是期待地跳起一根眉毛，就好像他知道这是个谎言，却还是好奇他编了什么出来。赫克斯试着不去注意到凯洛军队款式的睡裤裤腰上被打湿的斑块——他自己其实也穿的同款。

“我还没正式为……营救而谢过你。”选用的词语没问题，但听起来很冷漠。“我本应该立马就这么做。”

“不客气。”凯洛的语调敷衍，职业。“只是在做我的工作。”他整个人有那种把前男友从民兵手里拯救出来完全不是什么大事，只是日常工作的气场。在过去赫克斯曾不止一次因他的愤怒管理（或者缺少的愤怒管理）而严厉批评过他，但至少他能清楚读懂那个凯洛，知道该如何对待他。这个凯洛几乎无法破译。

“凯洛——我猜你现在习惯别人叫你本，而不是凯洛——”

“不。但两个都可以。”他一本正经地打断。头顶的灯呈现出那道划过他五官的旧伤疤，细长泛白。

“你本可以在他们告知你这个任务的时候提出这其中有利益冲突。”赫克斯坚持道。

“没什么利益。”

所以现在是这样了。“无论如何，我都很感谢你。”

但在他能撤退前，凯洛朝他头皮上那道狭长的子弹伤伸出手。赫克斯被吓了一跳，但没有撤开。凯洛手掌的弧度非常宽大。

“看起来你对个人空间的概念并没有改进。”赫克斯干脆地说，但并没有任何真正的恶意。凯洛的手指在另一道藏在他发际线下更早并且已经几乎看不见的伤疤上游移。

_凯洛正在猛敲方向盘，因厌烦而呵气，并且对着前面那辆运输木头的半挂式卡车比挑衅的手势。_

_赫克斯翻了个白眼。“深呼吸，凯洛。”与之截然相反，凯洛把手放在了喇叭上。_

_赫克斯恼怒地呻吟了一声。“他准备超速了。别进跟在他后面。不，别超过他，这是条双黄——”_

_凯洛猛地扭转方向盘，冲进对面的车道，把油门踩到底越过了那辆卡车。突然之间，越过路面上的一道凸起，迎面而来的是一对闪瞎人眼的车前灯——_

_“赫克斯。赫克斯。布伦多尔。”凯洛的声音交织着恐惧，用颤抖的双手轻轻托起赫克斯的脸。赫克斯把一只眼睛睁开一条缝。_

_“你刚刚做了什么。”他皱起眉。_

_凯洛在帮他从那辆破破烂烂、几乎在沟渠里倾倒在一侧的车里逃出来时把眼睛瞪得有碟子那么大，满是惊恐。赫克斯站直身体后整个世界反而歪斜着倒下来。车前灯从高速路上照亮他们，担忧的声音在喊叫，但凯洛只是尖叫起来，无比愤怒。_

_荒唐可笑——赫克斯模糊地想，任何长了半个脑子的人都会看出这是凯洛的错……_

赫克斯向后晃开了一两毫米，切断突然令人无法忍受的接触。“你当时没被人拍上一纸袭击的诉状真是幸运。”

“我痛恨自己让你受伤并且乱发火。”凯洛垂下手，几乎露出微笑。“但我觉得我现在已经弥补过错了，嗯？”

他在转回镜子前并用毛巾擦头发的时候看起来如此放松。而赫克斯却感觉有种不肯安静的骚动令他的双脚紧紧扎在原地，禁止他关上门。

“你为什么参军，凯洛？感觉起来不像……你。”

凯洛从镜子里对他惊讶地眨了眨眼，就好像他已经忘掉了他还在这里。“你又知道我什么？”他反问道，在他把毛巾甩在肩膀上的时候肢体语言没有泄露丝毫。

“很公平。”赫克斯表示同意。他已经对整场谈话感到后悔了。“但我曾经了解那时候的你。而参军是我无论如何都不可能会预料到的事。”

凯洛几乎神秘得平静；宛若暴风眼。在过去他曾在各个方面都很情绪化，但至少他那些赤裸坦诚的情绪可以被信任。现在这样则感觉起来很危险。无法预估。

“你想听什么，赫克斯？我入伍是因为我可以杀人？可以挥动大枪，开大坦克？因为你离开我之后我如此迷失，漂泊无依，以至于我签字交出了自己的整个二十岁人生？”他站直身体，居高临下俯看赫克斯，声音交织着鄙视。“随你选。还有什么更戏剧化的吗？哪种对你来说是更好的故事？”

“真相就可以。”赫克斯勉强语气冷淡地说。

凯洛蔑视的眼神一直紧紧盯着赫克斯。“我参军的理由和你一样。”他的唇上浮现出一抹得意的笑。“为了守护美国宪法，抵御所有敌人，外来抑或国内——”

“你真让人难以忍受。”赫克斯在凯洛能一口气背完入伍宣誓之前推开他走了过去。微弱的笑声一直追随着他。

* * *

赫克斯有相当高的疼痛忍耐度，但移除钉子还是疼得他死去活来，因为头皮处的皮肤太薄，于是他在那些钉子被逐一拔出时一直紧咬牙关。

“就像纹身一样，”医生兴高采烈地安慰道，“你的室友应该能告诉你几句那是怎么一回事，对吧？”从挂帘后面传来一声没怎么被遮住的叹息。

“嗯嗯。”赫克斯含糊地同意。他低下头，方便医生能取下后面的那些钉子，并且尽全力不畏缩。

“你还留着吗？”医生刚用一个小锡盘端着那些弯曲的钉子离开，赫克斯便出声询问，并且几乎立刻希望他没开口。

凯洛拉开挂帘，皱起眉头。“留着什么？”

“纹身。”

“你得说得具体些。我现在有好多。”

“你知道哪个。”

有那么难以察觉的半秒钟，凯洛看起来很受伤——赫克斯并没料到会这样——之后便被抹去了，仿佛被海浪冲平的沙滩。“我当然还留着。”

“我还以为你会去……用激光点掉，或者其他的。”

“太小了，不值得。它不重要。”

那曾经对他们两人来说都绝非不重要。

_“我以为你刚只不过要去趟烟酒店，”赫克斯要求道，把凯洛的头发从额头上推开。“你没接电话。你去了几个小时。”_

_凯洛的亲吻坚硬且一塌糊涂。他尝起来像廉价的威士忌。“你不能去日本。求你了。”_

_“我别无选择，凯洛。我已经向迪克斯堡申请去新泽西，但我没有最终决定权——”_

_他现在开始把赫克斯推开了，醉得踉跄，而赫克斯差点被他沉得要死的重量压弯。_

_“太远了。你会忘记我。”_

_“永远不会。”赫克斯强硬地说。“永远不会。你喝昏头了，凯洛。你在夸大其词。”_

_直到他勉强把凯洛的脑袋引领到沙发上一堆乱七八糟的东西上，他才注意到塑料薄膜以及下面新鲜的墨迹。_

* * *

命令下来时他已经住了一周的院：飞回国在临近华盛顿特区的沃尔特·里德军队医疗中心接受心理评估，以及他的正式汇报。他早就预料到会如此，但依旧感觉起来沉重且不受欢迎，在他的胃里像块砖头一样。失败。要是他为此负责，他或许能更容易地接受，可事实是他对此没有任何控制，这是其他人强加在他身上的，因此更难以下咽。

凯洛在同一天出院。赫克斯得知纯粹因为等他冲完澡出来时，凯洛的床上没有半点东西，而床脚那张写字夹板也空了。赫克斯知道去哪里找他，但却不知道等找到他之后要说些什么。

与此同时，他接下来三天一直停滞不前。无法继续他的职责或者参与任何有意义的事。一位指挥官的鬼魂。他的居住单位看起来很陌生。这个改装过的集装箱从来没舒适过，但他在被绑架之前刚开始觉得自在起来。床上的床单被扯走了，狭小的浴室也没了毛巾与洗漱用品，并且两个月以来都无人使用。这些东西重新填补回来很容易，但对他来说这却提醒着他这里有两个月静默无声，无人使用。要到什么时候他们会认为他已经死了或者彻底找不回来了，并且把这里分给其他人呢？

他应该用这段时间进一步康复，但他却一直坐立不安。之前他在少有的晚上或者周末空闲并且也没有累得精疲力尽的话会进城去——那里的餐馆虽然不会在短时间里获得米其林星级，但他很想从食堂提供的食物换个口味。只不过一想到那条漫长的道路就让他胃里收紧。恐惧这种情绪并不让他喜欢或者习以为常。

他打包好自己有限的个人物品，把他的礼装制服送去干洗，然后去了趟理发店整理自己的头发。理发师推荐比往常剪得再短一些，这样可以和那些剃掉的部分融合得更好。后脑勺面积比较小的几块或许会被忽略，但由子弹留下的那道深红色的沟壑过于显眼，无法被伪装；因此与其试着遮掩，赫克斯将他的头发在伤口两边分开，展露给整个世界。让他们亲眼看到他活下来的标志。

而他们的确看到了。他从士兵与军官那里都收到了干净利落、满是敬意的敬礼，目光随时随处追随着他。他并不介意这种赞赏。这是他应得的。他和法恩在指挥官的私人用餐房间一起吃饭，他的熟人以及前同事们纷纷抢着加入。他们并没有打探，但他们的双眼之中多了新的敬意。

他又做了一次噩梦。这次当他终于摆脱梦境时，他独自一人，流汗颤抖；他感觉自己身体失控，就好像某种东西碎裂后被差劲的胶水随便粘了回去。尽管很热，但他还是把被子拉到下巴。

* * *

射击场几乎像是被废弃了——所有人都在忙自己的任务，赫克斯带着点嫉妒想——但当他把目标放在灌木丛生的场地上时，他很享受如此安静的早晨。现在有点阴天，少见但让人感激，太阳只时而从单薄的云层后探出头。

当他回到带顶的隔间时，他窥到在最远端有个孤零零的身影，穿着一条棕色迷彩服裤子与一件黑色T恤，手里拎着长枪盒，耳罩挂在脖子上。那人的跛脚并没有让他笔直朝赫克斯走来时威吓的样子减少分毫，整个人外表阴郁不悦。

“我们在这个基地待了那么久，完全没撞到过彼此，”凯洛傲慢地说，“而现在你偏等我在这儿的时候就这么恰好来了靶场？”

“注意你的语气。”赫克斯尖刻地说，弹开自己的弹匣，“是我先来的。况且，这根本不是什么巧合。我们都无事可做。我在等我离开前打发时间，而我假设你的伤势让你无法用别的方法训练。”

凯洛思考片刻，态度柔和下来。“我觉得你只不过是过来上一课。“他漫不经心地建议。这几乎是个挑战。

赫克斯确信凯洛在他们能力差异这件事上说得没错，但他还是嗤之以鼻，戴上自己的耳罩。一行三位下士路过，脸上带着肃然起敬表情，冲赫克斯敬礼，但在看到凯洛之后快步离开了。赫克斯瞥他一眼。凯洛无辜地耸耸肩。

当他装弹并瞄准自己从军械库借来的贝雷塔时，他有意识的是凯洛的眼睛落在他身上，而并非三十码开外的目标。曾经他完全不把手枪的后坐力当一回事，可现在每一枪都在震荡他的肩膀。肌肉的虚弱无力让他感到愤怒，但他能看到纸做的靶子上小小的裂口，说明他的准头依旧在。

凯洛却只瞥了瞥嘴角。“跟我来。”

他们拿好枪盒与包，肩并肩朝射击场的长距离部分走去。他们的靴子踢起尘土，赫克斯控制自己的脚步，和凯洛缓慢的步伐一致。凯洛长而硬壳的枪盒随着他每次生硬的迈步都会撞在他的膝盖上。

“需要我帮你拿吗？”赫克斯提议道。

凯洛给了他一个厌恶的眼神。

这块射击场全归他们，于是他们把自己的东西放在低矮并且沾满沙尘的箱子旁边，它们面朝一块延伸至远处的空地。凯洛将目光投向在中央间或竖起靶子的场地。小小的红色标志标出距离——三百码，四百，五百，越来越远，直到赫克斯再也看不清数字。越过射击场最后面的拦网，如此遥远看起来几乎不存在的地方，则是更多灌木丛地带，不起眼的褐灰色。

凯洛蹲下身时小心翼翼，让他的大部分体重维持在好的那条腿上。他几乎肃穆地打开长枪盒，显露出一支TAC-338型狙击步枪。他展开支架以及调整武器的动作精准，流畅，部件在他训练有素的手下轻柔地咔哒作响。

一阵微风拂过，吹乱了他的头发，于是他从手腕上褪下一根细发带，灵活地将他的头发在靠近脖子的地方束缚成一团。然后他趴在地上伸展四肢，随着平趴进沙土之中的动作，下半身左右摇摆。赫克斯着迷地注视着这些动作，然后才把目光扯向那把枪。

凯洛小心地把步枪放在肩膀上，然后低头看向瞄准镜。他在等待。对瞄准进行细微调整。再次等待。他曾经只有在冥想时才会像这样一动不动；爆裂型性格小小绿洲一般的宁静。

在他开火时，他的身体纹丝未动。而他重新装弹的举动也敏捷克制。第二枪后凯洛抬起头来，用脑袋点了点瞄准镜。赫克斯跪下来，眯起一只眼仔细打量。瞄准镜集中在一千五百码的标志上，而每个0中间都有一个洞。

“老天啊，”他钦佩地喃喃低语。“很震撼。”他实话实说。

凯洛拉回手动枪机，硕大的黄铜弹壳咔的一声弹了出来。“想试试吗？”

“跟在这后面会是非常糟糕的表现。”赫克斯拒绝道。

“这里没人，只有我看得见。”

赫克斯采取了凯洛俯卧的姿势，握住不熟悉的步枪，强迫自己习惯它的感觉，然后才把枪口转向在二百五十码线上更容易实现的靶子。那张老旧的纸已经被各种弹孔穿得差不多了，他选了靠近中心的一块空白区域。

“控制你的呼吸。”凯洛低沉的声音从靠近赫克斯耳后的位置传来。“稳住。别抓它。”

他因凯洛的手掌落在他肩胛骨之间轻如羽毛的碰触而浑身一颤。“丢掉这些紧张感。”凯洛的手向下掠过他下半背部凹陷的弧度，而赫克斯差一点就完全丢掉了对扳机的控制能力。那块饱经风霜的纸感觉起来遥远，无关紧要。他的双眼出于责任感落在上面，但每条神经都集中于他腰带上面那块区域，凯洛的手掌根就停歇在那里。

赫克斯现在过于不自在，没办法顺利开枪，因此子弹只堪堪擦过靶子下方的边缘。“见鬼。”他嘀咕一句。他转向凯洛，面颊贴在枪托上。在基地的这一角落，能听到的声音只有飞机的轰鸣以及在远处时而响起的广播。

当凯洛朝下方眯起眼时，赫克斯发现自己的目光牢牢粘在他下颌的线条，石柱一般的脖颈，以及抿起的双唇上。

_凯洛溜过床脚，弯下腰来打量赫克斯的书脊。“《机动战作战手册》。我知道要想助眠该借哪本书了。”_

_“要知道，你用不着特意寻求我的注意力。”赫克斯在翻页时平静地说。_

_凯洛显然不知道该怎样解读这句劝诫，但他脸红得厉害。赫克斯让自己沉于此景片刻，才拍了拍床垫。_

_“你有时候真是个需要过多关怀的小东西。”他在凯洛把头放在自己大腿上时亲昵地柔声说。“幸运的是，我是个很有耐心的人。”他在读完这章的过程中悠闲地用手指捋过凯洛的头发，尽可能放慢阅读速度，无视凯洛眼皮沉重的凝视。_

_凯洛翻过身，轻轻推开赫克斯的双腿趴在中间，手掌落在他的大腿上。赫克斯发出一声夸张的恼怒叹息，但与他真实情绪相差甚远。凯洛拉开赫克斯裤子拉链，在他逐渐变硬的阴茎下面舔了长而湿的一道，表情是实打实的肮脏下流——_

“别像这样看着我。”凯洛厉声开口，眉毛愤怒地拧在一起。

赫克斯眯起双眼。“那就别像这样碰我。”

凯洛猛地收回手，仿佛被烫到一样。“像什么样？”

“就像……完全别。”

凯洛嘴唇的一角因嘲讽而翘起。他的眼睛，曾经如此诚挚，倾慕，热切，现今却目光冷峻；警觉，洞察，然而不显露分毫。但赫克斯有某种感觉，凯洛完全知道为什么他的碰触被拒绝。

“要知道我会和你搭同一航班飞回去。”凯洛随口通知他。赫克斯的惊讶肯定很明显，因为凯洛看起来因此有些得意。“哦，你不知道？是机密。但你能承受得了和我在那么近的距离待十五个小时吗？”他依旧保持让人极度恼火的平静，但他的语气中有一丝嘲弄。

“没理由我们不能礼貌客气。“赫克斯说。

凯洛向后躲了一下，像是被冒犯了。“我一直很礼貌。”

“这不是指责。只是提醒。对我们两个都是。我们的……个人历史不应该有任何关系。”

“你依旧很会说谎。”

“你究竟指的是什么？”赫克斯在凯洛拿走步枪的时候插话问道。

“走开，别烦我。我还要再射击一会。”

“轮不到你让我离开，军士。这里是我的基地。”

“很快就不是了。”

他话里的现实像是落在赫克斯身上的一击，而他仅靠最后一分意志力才没有脾气失控。他猛地直起上半身，拂掉衣服上的沙子。

“我很抱歉。”凯洛也随他起身，把那条坏腿在身前伸直。“刚才那句话太没品了。”

赫克斯的牙关咬得如此紧，以至于他感到了疼，他让自己的目光一直死死转至倾斜向下的靶道。凯洛当然知道该在哪里奚落才能给他最多伤害。

“如果你像我知道的那样努力的话，那你值得这份指挥。”凯洛承认道。

“我当然值得。”赫克斯厉声回答，现在并非因为凯洛愤怒，而是因为整件事。“我为这里付出了全部心血。为了什么？被丢到一旁？”

“是啊，被监禁了两个月不是什么大事。”凯洛说了句俏皮话，但他的语气并非不友好。

赫克斯继续将注意力高度集中于荒芜的田野上，直至他确信自己的情绪得到了控制。这般失控无论出于何等情况都很没品味，但在这位非常特殊的人面前展现情绪是他绝对不能允许的过失。

“我不打扰你了。”他宣布道，僵硬地站起身。“享受炎热吧。”现在云层懒洋洋地随风散去，斑驳光束从后面透出。凯洛把前臂搭在膝盖上，脑袋歪向一旁。

“我之前忘记了你的头发在阳光下是什么样子。”他模糊地说，听起来非常遥远。

赫克斯痛苦地不知所措。有那么半秒钟，凯洛就像是一只车前灯下的小鹿，直至他的面庞归位到人工制造的面无表情。

“别像这样看着我。”赫克斯飞快反驳，压下嗓子模仿，而凯洛的双眼在眼角微微皱起，这副样子除了他之外或许并没有任何人能够分辨得出。

* * *

航班在1700时起飞。C-17的内里和商用载客喷气式飞机对比起来极度实用。飞机并没有被填满——几位穿着飞行服的空军军官，一位头发花白的军士长，两位身着西装与松垮领带的政府官员。赫克斯坐在第二排，就在用网固定在机腹的那一堆被塑料包裹的大箱子前面，但凯洛坐在后面靠墙的座位上。前面有带坐垫的座位，所以赫克斯只能得出结论，凯洛宁愿在一张狭窄的尼龙飞机备用椅上过夜也不愿靠近他。

半透明的仪表盘在起飞的几分钟内就开始让赫克斯头疼。他们提供的晚餐的味道也并没有起到任何帮助。他带了几片水果来抵消他刚刚摄入的脂肪与钠，并且吃得很慢，尽可能拖得久一些。

他的平板在他缺席的那段时间被人偷了，因此他戴上耳塞，读了一会书。规章制度不需要在室内戴帽子，但他野战帽的帽檐帮他的双眼遮住了刺目的光线。他并不担忧是否会弄皱他的衣服——他的礼装制服在西装袋里，他会在着陆前换上——于是他脱下上衣外套，尽可能在他那件棕色衬衣与迷彩裤之中找到些许近似舒适的假象。

然而凯洛的存在却像一块瘙痒，一个滴答作响的水龙头，一种他无法关闭的白噪音。每当他起身去盥洗室，他都会特意从货物的另一侧绕过去，这样就不用经过对方身边。

他本不应该担心这个，因为当他推门而出时，他冒险瞥了一眼，然后看到凯洛睡着了。他真的完全不该担心凯洛。这既是一种软弱，又是浪费精力。等他们着陆之后，他们会分道扬镳，并且很可能再也不会遇到彼此。宛如彗星，在孤寂黑暗的宇宙擦肩而过。

其他乘客要么已经睡着了，要么视线被货物遮挡，所以他允许自己多停留了片刻，把伸展僵硬的四肢用作遮掩。他的凝视不急不忙落在凯洛身上；嘴巴微张，脸落在一顶黑色棒球帽的阴影下，脑袋垂向后面，露出喉咙处的长线条。赫克斯嫉妒凯洛像猫一样在哪儿都能入睡的能力。他自己在像这样的航班过后总会花几天的功夫倒时差。

在横排座位下面塞着一个吉他盒。他是否接受小队成员的请求？他是否单独演奏来放松？有没有一个他为之专门写歌的特殊的人？

_“日本怎么样？”_

_“很热。潮湿。就像试着透过一块湿抹布喘气。”_

_“住处呢？”_

_“他们把我安排在一个四十年代像鞋盒一样的老旧混凝土建筑里。但我前院有棵棕榈树。”_

_“你感觉起来很遥远，赫克斯。”凯洛的声音微小脆弱，若是两人面对面，他或许不会允许自己这样。_

_“给我弹点什么吧，凯洛。把我放在免提上。”_

_另一段传来一阵窸窣作响，吉他琴身的砰砰敲打，琴弦上的滑行。曲子很甜美，轻柔，在赫克斯脑子里整整一周挥之不去。_

“这只是个廉价货。”赫克斯因为凯洛的声音吓了一跳；他并没有动，但他的眼睛在帽子下面闪烁。他把琴盒用靴子跟推出来。“原来那把不久之前被偷了。”

“哦。”赫克斯对这一损失微妙地失落，尽管他在这之前从来没想过那件乐器。他回忆起它被刮蹭的琴身，凯洛在一根弦断掉之后重新上弦。那根弦在他演奏的时候突然断了，在他的手掌上留下一道红肿。赫克斯曾吻过那里，只是很浮夸的一吻，但凯洛完全藏不住脸红。

“你看起来很伤感。”凯洛简单地评论道。那些长久以来被锁起来放到一边的旧日情感正在赫克斯的胸口伸展蔓延，于是他激烈地把它们重新压回去，漠不关心地抱起双臂。

“只是很疲惫。”他说，而这并非完全是句谎话。他已经疲惫到了骨头里，不仅因为生理上对休息的需求，更因为过去两个月的重量。尽管他希望自己能保持不被影响，仿佛海豹的皮不能被水渗透那样，但他可以承认那造成了一定影响。最终——他对自己保证——这会令他浴火重生。

凯洛打量着他，然后朝一边侧过头，邀请他坐下。

“这里事实上更安静。”他在赫克斯默然同意时解释道，“稍微。货物就像是隔音墙。”

显然凯洛的选择很明智；飞机依旧很吵，但在这个小小的空间里却略微被模糊了。座位非常小，并且紧紧排在一起，他们两个都收起胳膊肘，避免撞到彼此。

“要是你想睡觉，我觉得我有个眼罩。”凯洛把手伸向他的行李袋。“你看起来精疲力尽，姜饼。”

赫克斯剧烈地颤抖了一下。“别对我说那个。”

“鉴于最近发生的事，你允许看起来有点糟糕。”

“不是那个。另一个。”

凯洛仔细打量他的眼神就像是激光，灼烧着他。“为什么不行？”

“你知道为什么。这不合适。”

凯洛看起来就像是被扇了一耳光。“那只是个昵称。”他双眼之中先是闪过非常细微的痛苦，但很快消失在居高临下的厌烦后面。“那没有任何意义。”

“对我来说有意义。”这不是他原本打算说的话。他咳嗽一声；立刻变卦。“用这种熟悉称呼一名军官很不得体。”

“你现在真的要给我甩军衔？”凯洛冷静且轻蔑。“就在我基本字面意义上救了你的命之后？你究竟知不知道那是怎样的感觉，那天晚上因为你被派遣去拿下那个基地——”

“不，我不知道，因为你告诉我说那只不过是另一份工作——”

“——不知道你是否还活着，然后看到你在那个垃圾堆一样的地方，看起来像是死亡本身？”他的镇定自若正在崩溃。“如此破烂不堪，血迹斑斑，我几乎没法认出你——”

赫克斯再也听不下去了，猛地站起身；凯洛在赫克斯在货物后面来回踱步时跃出自己的座位，把他的帽子往旁边一丢，就像是丢掉手套发出挑衅一样。赫克斯厌恶踱步。没有任何用处。

“所以那的确对你有意义是吗，凯洛？你去找的人是我，而不是某个你从来没听过的名字？”

“当然他妈的对我有意义！”这声咒骂响得过于危险，让他们一同瞥向机头的方向。没人有动静，没有突然探出看过来的脑袋。

“但是我不会再做这个。”凯洛嘶声说道。“我不会再做这件意料之中的事，我们再次纠缠在一块，然后忘记了我们当初分开的原因。”

“而那是什么，凯洛？显然你好好想过这件事。”

“我们太不一样了。我们注定不能长久。”

“那是屁话，而且你心里有数。”赫克斯激烈反驳。一簇为旧日的他们而产生的保护欲明亮燃起，为了他们在彼此生命里出现过的短暂岁月。他已经把它们都安全地收起来了，可现在凯洛却是那个不断数落的人，污染那些仿佛从未被人碰过的纸巾一般干净的回忆。“那些是太过老旧的借口，没有任何意义。我们不在一起的时候的确很难，但直到我接到了去日本的命令，你才终于开始自我销毁。”

凯洛因愧疚的愤怒而胀红。他的胸口上下起伏，仿佛氧气太过稀薄，他冰冷、经过雕琢的外表正在剥落。

“你让我听起来像个出了故障的机器，”他正在憋气，在他把重心转移到那条受伤的腿时皱起眉头，然后移了回来。“我们不能人人都和你一样，纯粹只有运转功能。”

“你觉得我是由冰做的？我没有感情？我不过是很珍惜能够控制它们。而不是让它们统治我。”

“相信我，我太清楚了。”凯洛向前一步，而赫克斯坚守阵地，双脚分开，牢牢站立。“你是个十足的修禅大师。”

“退后，军士。”赫克斯威胁道。

“或者怎样，长官？”

曾经他们彼此平衡，赫克斯柔韧的身形在敏捷与状态良好上有优势，而凯洛更优越的力量则被他缺乏训练所阻碍，可现在凯洛拥有绝对优势，赫克斯发现自己很容易就被推到货墙上，一条肌肉紧绷的大腿分开他的腿。

“你不会碰我。”赫克斯凶狠地咬牙切齿，试图推开凯洛的控制。

“谁说我想了？”凯洛低吼。

“我会让你因为违抗命令被带上——”

凯洛沮丧地咆哮一声，抓住他的肩膀晃了一下。并没有多重，但赫克斯的后脑勺砸在货物上。疼痛炸裂开来；他倒吸一口颤抖的冷气，死死闭上眼睛。

“哦，操，赫克斯，我很抱歉。你还好吗？赫克斯？”

“你的确在乎。”赫克斯嘲讽地低语。

“让我看看。”他把赫克斯转过身来。“一处缝线在流血。见鬼！”

“你个该死的野蛮人。”赫克斯咒骂一句，绕过凯洛抓住满满一把浓密的黑发，然后用一个带着惩罚意义的吻切断了凯洛的惊呼。

盥洗室比商用飞机上的要大，但对于两个成年男性来说还是太小了。凯洛宽大的手到处都是，把赫克斯的衬衣扯出来，在他赤裸的后背上延伸。赫克斯几乎忘记了他究竟有多温暖，比其他任何人都高了几度，点燃他触碰下每一处皮肤。

“这简直伤风败俗，”赫克斯在他撑住洗手台时评价道，但并没有试着结束这一切。金属随着飞机的引擎震动。“这绝对是最没品味的事——”但他并没有说完这句话，而是在凯洛丝绒一般的嘴里呻吟出声，将手指沉入那对坚实的肩膀，就好像它们是现实的锚点。

当赫克斯不小心碰到凯洛大腿内侧的伤口时，他哼了一声，紧绷起来。赫克斯向后撤开，双手在上面徘徊。“我弄疼你了——”

“没关系。”凯洛一把拽住赫克斯的狗牌，把他拖回自己身前，而当他在他脖子上印下坚硬的吻时，赫克斯抓住他的手，粗暴地翻了个面，露出他手臂内侧苍白的皮肉。

在那里，在他手腕的内侧。两个黑色字母，每个硬币大小，经典传统的纹身字体。HX。他几乎可以用自己的拇指盖过它们，于是他残忍地按入肌腱。这一举动的永久性最开始让他震惊，但同时也有一点令他激动，凯洛用这种方式为他标记了自己。一股相同的占有欲飞速涌过全身。

“你喜欢这个吗？”他严厉地问。“每天都能看到我的名字？”

“我恨它。”凯洛对着赫克斯脖颈与肩膀相交的柔软区域喘息。“我很它。”

“你可以把它洗掉。”

“不会改变任何事。”他还没来得及考量这句话背后的含义，凯洛已经在扯赫克斯的腰带，插入他双腿形成的V形空间。赫克斯在凯洛跪倒在地时几乎没能忍住一声哀鸣；他根本不能看，否则他就会像个青少年一样在几秒内射出来。

当赫克斯在那对湿润、愉悦的嘴唇间弓起后背颤抖的同时，在那道窄门之后的一切褪为不复存在，一个遥远、平行的空间，与他们无关。这样漫长的岁月过后凯洛依旧有如此效应，让赫克斯的视线模糊集中，然而他感觉起来太过遥远，于是赫克斯抓住一缕头发，让他起身。

当他拉开凯洛的裤子拉链时，他完全没了惯常的敏捷灵活。他们把胯部对准彼此，赫克斯伸手将他们的阴茎握在掌心，这让凯洛发出一声哽噎，他在赫克斯嘴里急而粗地喘息，他们的手指交织在一起。

“你还属于我吗，凯洛？“赫克斯逼问，抓住凯洛的后颈。

“是的，”他喘息道，尽管看起来全然放荡淫靡，双眼却在闪烁。“是的。”

在这间大西洋上空两万八千英尺肮脏的铁罐头卫生间里，失而复得的凯洛在他怀中颤抖，赫克斯感觉自己终于开始拼合复原。

* * *

凯洛把一叠纸巾按压在赫克斯脑后，另一只手试探着落在他的后颈上。

“现在没那么糟糕了。”凯洛谨慎地宣布。“血差不多不流了。我不觉得你需要急救箱。”

“野蛮人。”赫克斯嘟囔一句。

“我很抱歉。”凯洛温和地回复。他在水龙头下打湿一条干净的毛巾，然后蘸了蘸赫克斯衬衣后面。“你的领子上有血迹。”

赫克斯只是耸了耸肩，发出含糊的一声。

“赫克斯不在乎自己的制服是什么状况？你真的变了。”

“只要这团糟是我自己造成的，我就不在乎。”赫克斯正忙着处理他裤子前裆上各种各样性质不同的污渍。要是他没有能替换的制服礼装，他保准会更担心。

“抱歉，抱歉。”赫克斯在纸巾从头皮上剥下来的时候皱起眉，而凯洛又道了一次歉。

“我应该更经常受点伤。让你好应对多了。”

“求你别。”凯洛听起来很痛苦，而赫克斯在他把衬衣塞回去是用鼻子呼出一声笑。

凯洛的肢体语言现在很僵硬，在他绕过赫克斯从地面取回之前脱下的夹克时避免眼神接触。赫克斯对之前发生的事完全没有任何羞耻感，但他同样接受在外人眼中这会是多么堕落。他探向凯洛，想要用某种他并不习惯的柔软的碰触安慰他，可凯洛却避开了。

“怎么了？”

“没事。”凯洛澄清道。“只不过你不应该把对我满怀感情地搂搂抱抱当成义务。我们已经把那些排出体外了，现在我们可以放松下来，好好睡一觉等飞机落地。”他的微笑很冷淡。

赫克斯犹豫了。“你觉得刚才那些是为了这个？”

“经历了无助的情景后，你寻找某件事好让你重新感到自控。”凯洛决绝地背诵，仿佛他花了些时间一直在脑海里一遍又一遍重复。“就像是回到出厂设置。”

“这真是了不起的结论，弗洛伊德医生。”赫克斯对自己快速检查了一遍。这个分析并没有让他产生共鸣。他的确通常在他们的关系中起主导地位，但他从未借此让他对自己或者对自己的人生产生控制感。“你能想出这种东西其实透露了更多和你有关的问题。”

“那我们一会下飞机的时候手牵手？”凯洛残酷的语调下酝酿着一层伤感。“看看你是否还能拿到勋章。”

军官与入伍士兵之间的密切交往被严令禁止，而好几次赫克斯不得不低调地训斥甚至公开处罚那些触犯条例的人。在那些时候他相当不看好这些人以及他们缺失的自控。

“我没想那么多。”赫克斯叹了口气。

“这倒是头一次。”

赫克斯瞪他一眼，在他能组织出一句防卫之前，门上被人拍了一下，他们一同警觉地震了一下。

“稍等片刻，”赫克斯用权威的语调喊了一句，整理好他的头发，把帽子夹在胳膊下面。他检查并确任凯洛整理好了自己（凯洛点头示意），这才摆出自己最自信的姿势，打开了那扇狭窄的折叠门。

“上校的一处伤口崩开了，我刚才在帮助他，”凯洛对等在外面穿着皱巴巴的裤装西服一脸困惑的女性平滑地撒谎。

“赫克斯上校……！”他被认了出来。“我的天呐，很荣幸见到你。你经历的事——”

凯洛利用赫克斯被绊住的时机溜了出去。

等赫克斯从那位意图良好的倾慕者那里重获自由，他发现凯洛搬走了自己的物品，去了前面的一处空座位。聪明，他憎恨地勉强承认。现在他们不能谈什么了，除非想要引起其他乘客的注意。绝大多数人都在打瞌睡，但有几个正在加夜班，双眼困倦地盯着笔记本或者文件。

“你知道我讨厌什么，”赫克斯在生了一会气之后悄声说。“那些电影里矛盾存在的唯一原因是主角不愿沟通。”

“战争剧，”凯洛的口吻像是要和他谈天。

“什么？”

“这一切。会是一部战争剧，里面有那种红褐色的背景故事闪回。”

“战争剧？他们刚给我们成袋的多力多滋当零食。”

凯洛往座位里又缩了一点，分开两条长腿避免撞上前面的座椅。赫克斯的双眼因为循环空气而干燥，他用拇指和食指揉了揉。“别避而不答。”

凯洛不愿对上他的眼睛，但他的下巴紧紧绷起。“想清楚你想谈什么，我就不会逃避了。”

赫克斯一下子不知如何是好，因为他意识到他真的不知道。他或许是个规划者，但这场特别的交谈逃过了他的考量。他烦躁地抱起双臂，开始整理自己天翻地覆的思绪。谨慎选择自己的用词很重要，尤其当他需要处理如此模糊不清且脆弱的多愁善感，而且他要么正确且简明扼要地说出来，要么干脆不说。他不再疲惫了，他必须整理清楚这个——但显然他的身体另有打算，于是当他猛然惊醒时，黎明第一抹霞光依然透过狭窄的窗户探进来。

当他们降落于马里兰州的安德鲁斯空军基地时，最后一抹徘徊不散的薰衣草色已然模糊进浅蓝色的天空。

“至少给我你的电话号码。”赫克斯从嘴角嘶声说。

“我以为和一名军官亲密接触是不合适的。”凯洛一板一眼地回答。

“的确是。但我还是想要你的号码。”

凯洛忽略了赫克斯进一步想要获得他注意力的尝试，于是赫克斯生起了闷气，对此除了闹出丢人显眼的一幕之外无能为力。“就看我一眼，凯洛。我只有一个问题。”

凯洛遵从了，带着某种拘谨打量他。赫克斯对他露出让人降下防备的微笑。“你还在用之前那个号码吗？”

凯洛没来得及遮掩住闪过面庞的承认，于是他在赫克斯自鸣得意地靠回座位上时怒瞪过来。

其他乘客率先离舱，包括凯洛，他脚步轻快地溜了出去，帽子压得很低。由于德尔塔部队作战员必要的匿名性，他的行为得不到任何认可——这不是一份为了荣誉的工作，而且赫克斯也想象不出他会享受那种关注。

等赫克斯系好礼装制服的扣子之后，布莱恩特上尉，一位编着整齐发髻热情洋溢的公共事务军官，前来迎接他。

“我们之后会为媒体放出几张照片。”她通知他，在赫克斯扯直领带时阅读一份文件。“之后你会有几天时间用来安顿，然后我们再见面讨论采访的提议。我们从所有主流新闻媒体那里都收到了请求。”

太阳才刚刚升起，外面的空气依旧清醒凉爽。呼吸着这里的空气，看向机库外的一排树丛，赫克斯直到现在才意识到，他在被囚禁时是多么迫切地紧紧抓住这幅场景不放。并不能和凯撒凯旋回罗马相提并论，但他就在这里，依旧站立——并非因某场战役胜利，却是因为对他的生命基本且必需的维护。

在柏油碎石铺成的停机坪上有三位摄影师在等待，在赫克斯挺直肩膀走下运货斜坡时镜头咔嚓，布莱恩特跟在他身后。除了摄影师外还有基地指挥官，他的副手，他们各自的助理，以及赫克斯的父母。赫克斯从不知道他的父亲会落泪，但当那位老将军生硬地拥抱自己的儿子时，他的眼睛可疑地湿润了。

布伦多尔·赫克斯一世自从退休便开始踏入政坛，因此他的父母过去几年一直住在华盛顿。进城高速公路两旁的行道树感觉起来是难以形容的青翠，宽阔平坦的波多马克河在晨光下闪烁。他们开车驶过咖啡店，繁忙的面包店，博物馆与教堂，行人在上班途中往来川行。简简单单的生活；令人心安，即便在如此日常平淡之中。

赫克斯只来过那幢建于世纪之交优雅的联排房屋两次，尽管高雅的装潢并没有变，感觉起来却比他记忆中奢华了不少。他的母亲找借口靠近他——赫克斯并不介意——然后热情满满地提出帮他做一整盘早餐，或者帮他收拾行李。他谢过她，但是用头疼做借口。

“之后吧，”他承诺道，然后撤退回客房的安静。这里很不错，墙壁是悦目的奶油色。房间俯瞰屋后的石砖露台，那里阳光充足，点缀着满满的花盆，而赫克斯在飘窗旁似乎坐了很长一段时间。

* * *

他的睡眠模式现在被搅乱了，于是他清醒地躺在过于柔软的床上，在脑海里演练各种情景。这让他安心，就像数羊，但更有成果。

他制造了一系列令人信服的句子，用来让心理医生确信他精神状况很好，足以重返职务。他考虑该怎样汇报；他急于得知捕获自己的那些人的细节，他们的动机，和那些军事组织有些联系。每种可能性——索马里青年党，反政府叛军，或者只是想要赎金的投机分子——他创造出理论上在索马里应对他们的计划。他现在不会承认自己或许永远无法回去实施。

等他对自己的结论感到满意之后，他把它们分门别类放好，然后将主题转至凯洛。对方说过他回国的原因是机密，虽然那很可能只是句自命不凡的回答。他目前的位置完全未知，并且鉴于他工作的秘密性质，赫克斯并不能追踪他的去向。有几个可行的候选——德尔塔部队的总部在布拉格堡——但凯洛把他的队友留在米德由基地去那里的原因仍旧一片空白。

在他的职业生涯的过程中，赫克斯逐渐掌握和自己的军官与下属有效沟通，而绝大多数人对他那种平静的客观与直率但公平的领导方式反映良好。然而他对那些与心更近的东西却很生疏——他也从来不是那种极富魅力、自信大方的人。他近些年的感情生活绝大多数很随意并且短暂，持续时很让他满意，分手时也心平气和。他猜测他的注意力与上进心让某些人扫兴。而那些接受甚至欣赏这一特质的人无可避免和他类似，因此难以对一份感情付出太多。

他很久以前便总结出来，理想状态下他需要一个能够理解那种全情投入并与之匹配的人，但对方却不能被那种赫克斯知道自己倾向的冰冷野心挤到次要席位。

他拿起自己的手机，用拇指抚摸带纹理的外壳。他从没删除过凯洛的手机号，尽管一直猜测对方肯定已经换掉了。他告诉自己这不过是他以细节为中心天性的显现。他把名字换成了K，之后很快又换成“前邻居”，因为一个孤零零的字母塞在他的联络人名单之中成了一种令人不悦的提醒。

随心所欲导致愚蠢。通常来说。他把手机摔回床头柜上——不，放进抽屉里，别让他看到——赶在他做任何让他后悔的事之前。

_“你在故意回避我的电话吗，凯洛？”_

_“如果有人在回避电话，那也是你。”_

_“你不能什么时候想打来就打，然后指望我能接。我有工作，而且有种东西叫时差——”_

_“是谁在背景里说话？”_

_“奥莱利，我们是同事。我们现在正出来喝一杯。”_

_“嗯哼。”_

_“别告诉我你在吃醋，凯洛。你就把我想得这么不堪吗？我正在尽我所能，我不知道你期望我做——”_

_“你明明可以请我和你一起去！”_

_“……去日本……？！你想要的是这个？你从来没有提过这件事！”_

_“为什么要我提？好让你拒绝，说这太冲动了，我们的关系发展得太厉害？”_

_“你从来没提过，又怎么能假设我会拒绝？”_

_“如果你想要这个，赫克斯，你会自己提出来。我不能再说了。你不是唯一有工作的人。”_

_“你不能说这种话然后挂掉。要是我问的话，你现在会来吗？”_

_“不知道。我得走了。”_

_“你至少会写邮件给我吧？”_

_“不知道。再见，赫克斯。”_

* * *

沃尔特·里德国家军事医疗中心的外观更像是个远古神庙建筑群，而并非一家医院，在华盛顿特区北部密集的林地间带延伸开来。天空落下厚重的雨水，当赫克斯开着他父母的车拐弯进入停车场并搜寻精神健康建筑的指示牌时，挡风玻璃上的雨刷在吱嘎作响。

他几乎刚一注意到那只从高处俯冲下来横穿视线的乌鸦就猛踩刹车，身体向前急晃，安全带蹭破了他脖子的一侧。他的双臂紧紧锁在方向盘上，狂野的恐慌在他腹中升起——他胀红得发热，气管自动关闭。他的血液在双耳内轰鸣。汽车喇叭声在他身后响起，感觉起来却非常遥远。

他眼角出现动静；他痉挛了一下，平贴在座位上，举起双拳。一位女性正在敲他的车窗。她的脸庞在旋转；她的嘴唇作出“你还好吗”的口型。

他无法呼吸。他不好。

* * *

“我听说你在车里出了点事。”

希尔医生是一位身材矮胖的女性，看起来更像是一位热爱烘焙饼干的祖母，而非一位军方心理医生。甚至她的办公室也给人居家的印象；家具是军方标准的，但她加了几个圆鼓鼓的靠垫与一台蒂凡尼式的台灯。在窗沿上上有一个插着雏菊的花瓶，雨水涓涓顺着玻璃向下流淌。但她的眼神坦诚且智慧，而赫克斯能感觉到他并无法像自己希望的那样轻而易举地误导她。至少不是以他现在这样的状态。

“是的，”他粗鲁地承认。他的手在颤抖，于是他紧紧握成拳，夹在他的大腿与双人椅的扶手之间。这一举动并没有逃过希尔医生的观察，但她选择不提出来。

“我们在这里是为了给精神状态评估的报告，”她略过许多细节，只简单说了这么一句，用手指翻过她桌上那份文件。“我这里有你在米德由军营的记录。你经历了很多，上校。”

“和有些人比起来不算多。”

“但足以让你在停车场里突然恐慌。”语气里没有指责。她的外表很有耐心。同情。

“请原谅我因为你潜台词里说我精神有问题而感到生气。”他小心没让自己的遣词用句里透出凶狠。他攥起来的拳头停不下抽搐。他已经完全忘记了那些提前准备好的对自己有利的论证。

当她再一次翻过文件，匆匆写下一句简短的记录时，赫克斯的目光越过她，看向窗户上雨滴规律的轨迹。

* * *

一整夜都在下雨，到了第二天停歇为最轻柔的零星雨丝。车辆溅起水花，沥青马路因为被遮掩的太阳反射出沉闷的灰光。

赫克斯在开车过来的路上把他的夹克挂在西装袋里，这样它就能维持完美无缺，毫无褶皱与起绒，然后快速打理了一下他的帽檐，把它擦得发亮。形象至关重要。

五角大楼低矮，实用，米白色的建筑上布满一格格规整的窗户，从空中看起来更让人印象深刻。赫克斯或许会喜欢以后在这里工作。他希望自己初次来这里是出于其他原因。

建筑内部和外部一样实用，看起来更像是标准的公司大楼，而不是国防部的指挥中心，但这里一派忙碌。人们像蚂蚁一样从各个方向涌来，有穿着军装制服来自各种部门的人，也有传统的平民服饰，仿佛同一种鸟身上变种的羽毛。绝大多数都忙着前去他们各自的目的地，但偶尔也有扭过来的头和看向他的眼睛。他的身高与头发让他很显眼，而在新闻里军方给出的描述和他本人完全一致。那种感觉很奇怪，从第三人称阅读和自己有关的事，但他无论如何还是饶有兴趣认真看了那些文章，并且对自己的描述相当满意。然而那张在混凝土房屋里拍摄的满是颗粒的照片却让他看着很不舒服。头发凌乱，面无表情，因为闪光灯而眯起眼睛。那不是他。

拥挤的电梯被电话交谈的轻语与翻动纸张的声音填满。赫克斯认识主要负责这场汇报的人——霍利准将，他们之前在德国短暂共事过——于是他把乘电梯这段时间用来试图回忆他妻子的名字。灰褐色的头发，穿衣打扮很差。玛格丽特？玛丽？并不是说问候对方的家人会影响他的情况，但也不会伤到什么。

就当他在正确的楼层踏出电梯，外面有个非常好辨认的人站在那群等着上电梯的人最前面。赫克斯又看了一眼。

“凯洛？“

凯洛差点把他的贝雷帽掉在地上，但他的手指用完全不需要的力气把它紧紧抓住，塞在他的胳膊下面。

“你在这里做什么？”赫克斯将自己的问题调至随意客气的语气，然后谨慎地移到旁边，好让自己不挡住上下电梯的人。根据他的手表，他还有几分钟空余时间，于是他朝楼梯间短暂且意味深长地点了点头。凯洛的目光在他与电梯之间飞快移动。他几乎没有跟上来。

“汇报，和你一样。”他一等两人在安静的楼梯间独处便漫不经心地回答。

“他们为什么要为了这个把你叫回国？你知道你的汇报恰好被安排在我的前面吗？”

凯洛的姿势很自信，但他表情里细微的变化指明了他正在隐藏什么。他从来没法很好地说谎。而且或许是刺眼的灯光，但他看起来精疲力尽。制服很合身，但在他身上感觉起来并不是完全舒服。这两方面以及他不符合规章制度的头发，一个扎得很低的马尾——若是换做别人肯定会让赫克斯嘴角抽动——都为一种另类的气场献了一份力，一种他和防火门外面那些精干强大的人们格格不入的感觉。

在凯洛摆弄袖口上扣子的时候，赫克斯第一百次疑惑是什么促使他参军。特殊部队允许他比普通士兵多得多的自主权，但他依旧被高级军官以及军队内的等级制度所掌控，并且肯定在被吹捧的德尔塔部队赢得一席之地之前在阶级底层待了许多年。尽管凯洛必定会激烈地否认，他（或者曾经）很容易被一种想要被指引、支持的欲望所影响——那个乐团经纪人，斯诺克，之后是赫克斯自己（尽管他很明智地使用这种力量），而现在，看起来是军方。这是一种和凯洛反复无常的天性与从寻常之中几乎暴力的独立相矛盾的性格特征。赫克斯并不会假设给自己过度的重要性，但在被从这种支持切断并且情绪最高涨的状态下入伍恰恰是凯洛会做的事。

在赫克斯能开口之前，凯洛的手举了起来，蜷曲着仿佛想要抓住赫克斯的领子，但及时停住了。突然中止的举动造成的痛苦再次唤起赫克斯心中急切的保护欲与几乎如有实质的渴望，就好像他亿万细胞每一个都被凯洛吸引。

他们都意识到嘀嗒流逝的每秒都更接近赫克斯会面的时间，并且两人都警觉地知道随时会有人闯进来的可能性货真价实。

他们的拥抱短暂但猛烈，就好像一切埋藏得如此深、如此绝望且如此无言的东西可以透过制服传递。赫克斯几乎因凯洛落在他脖子上的面颊而崩溃，在他的皮肤上仅仅有两次短暂温暖的呼吸，他们就再次分开了。那是种奇怪的感觉，就像是猛地扯开魔术贴。

“祝你好运。”凯洛用完美平衡的礼节与漠然说出这句话。赫克斯正式颔首。当凯洛顺着楼梯撤退下去并且依旧一瘸一拐时，他的举止从未动摇。

* * *

赫克斯在汇报完毕离开大楼时的步速比必要的快了许多。他完全不在意雨水溅在自己平平的帽顶上，或者弄皱了那些人给他的马尼拉文件夹。他忘记了雨伞。

他被授予战俘奖章与紫心勋章，尽管他只有片刻功夫来表达自己对这些荣誉的谢意，委员会很快就转向更沉重的话题。整件事很客气礼貌。然而他们毫不在意他杰出的记录，也不在意他至今为止的职业成就。甚至他的被俘与后续遭虐也没有任何意义——情报显示他的捕获者完全是无名小卒，只和知名恐怖组织有松散联系，而对他施行的绑架是为了索要赎金，纯粹，简单。在那七周里他一直用某种安抚支持自己，他经受的一切是出于某种高尚的原因，而现在连这也被剥夺了。

现在一切都没有了任何意义，因为他的指挥权被夺走了（解除职务）并且被判（派发）六个月的假期。他所努力奋斗的一切，属于自己的基地指挥权，随着一叠文件与上面递下来的几句话便不复存在。

赫克斯把他的帽子小心翼翼放在副驾驶座上。他的手指在方向盘周围伸缩松紧。他的关节泛白。雨水渗进了他的鞋子里。

他尖叫出声。

这无法改善任何事。而现在他的喉咙开始疼了。

他从钱包里翻出布莱恩特上尉的名片，在他的手机上按出她的号码。“不要任何采访，”他等她一接听就省略开场白，直接告诉她。他甚至能听到她在处理这一信息时的诧异。

“可是，长官——”

“不要任何采访。”尽管他的声音在颤抖，听起来依旧很严肃。原本他并不介意被采访，可现在他无法忍受那种毫无尊严的上百次握手，在某些阿谀奉承的记者身旁点头，每个人都如坐针毡，等待他眼含泪光，吐露每一处血腥残暴的细节，然后赞扬上帝，这个国家以及美国梦。“如果军队决定强迫我这么做，那你再打给我，但在那之前，不。”

即便挂断电话，他的手机在手里依旧很沉重。“前邻居”。多么诱人，那无害的九位数。

霍利在长桌旁漫不经心地提了一句。“德尔塔被命令把敌方活着拿下，但出现了未能预料的复杂状况。因此我方对他们动机的情报大体上基于对从据点以及周边地区收集来的线索进行的推测。”

对救援小队只提到这么一句。临时搭成的监狱里的那些人只有二十岁出头，没有经验，坐立不安。赫克斯无法想象那样一伙组织混乱的人能胜过经过高度训练的特别部队，以至于他们不得不被歼灭。

电话响了很久。

”你想要什么，赫克斯？”

“你怎么知道这是我？”沉默。“我还在你的联络人里吗，凯洛？”

“显然你也存了我的号码，所以我们就算扯平了。”凯洛暴躁地说。

“为什么我们会这么做？”赫克斯仔细思考。

一阵明显的停顿。“我不想聊这个，”凯洛疲倦地说。“绝对不想在电话上聊。”

“你在哪里？还在特区吗？”

“这有什么关系？”

“上帝啊，你真的很难搞！”赫克斯喊道。有人经过他的车，往里瞥了一眼。

这次爆发肯定让凯洛吃了一惊，因为他的回答交织着关切。“你在哪里？”

“我丢掉了米德由，凯洛。心理医生的报告说我垮掉了。”

“现在专业医生用的是这种术语吗？”

“官方建议是‘需要暂时限制职务并在恢复正式职务前应受益于延长假期以及行为健康治疗’。”赫克斯一口气引用完整句话。“行为治疗。像条狗一样。”

接下来的沉默并没有本该有的那么尴尬，赫克斯也不觉得这通电话有自己期待中那样愚蠢。他的呼吸回到不那么疯狂的频率，他松开死死钳在方向盘上的手。

“我一直都知道你肯定会负责某种特别大的事，赫克斯。我很抱歉就这样被夺走了。”

“嗯哼。”

“你想碰头吃顿午饭吗？”词语跌撞钻出；过于随意，有一点紧张。另一端传来一声轻微的咔嚓，就好像手机的性命被捏紧到仅剩一英寸。

“我不饿。但我同意你说的前半句话。”

* * *

杰弗逊纪念堂就在迟缓并由雨水点缀的河对岸。在这个潮湿的工作日游客很少，而勇敢出门的人也待不长久。通往圆形大厅的大理石台阶很潮，但柱廊下面却相当干燥，只偶尔有阵风将水汽吹过来。要是能预计到汇报之后这段绕路，赫克斯肯定会带一身替换的衣服，但现在他只能等在最远端的柱子旁，而不是走进去，希望不引起他人注意。

毫无耐心的十五分钟过后，他差点打给凯洛，但正当赫克斯伸手拿自己的手机时，他出现了。他现在没穿军装，牛仔裤，靴子与一件黑色羊毛外套，而当他顺着湿滑的台阶走上来时，他看起来像极了曾经的样子，让赫克斯不由屏住呼吸；他庆幸他们之间隔了一段距离，让他在不得不开口之前控制住自己。

凯洛的头发现在披散下来，雨滴点缀在上面宛若宝石，被他甩头的动作驱散开。他靠在石柱上，曲起受伤那边腿的膝盖。

“你之前为什么入伍，凯洛？”赫克斯没费心打招呼。凯洛看起来也没因此分神。

“我很……低落。我偶然遇到一名招募军官。我需要某种东西……当时我不知道那是什么。我之前以为或许军队有那种东西。”

“你的面谈是为了什么？还有别告诉我那是机密。”

“我违背了命令。”他一副挑衅的样子，甚至没有半点后悔。“我们被命令留敌方活口，而且我们本来能做得到。很简单，但是他们站在你和我之间。”他的声音随着出口的每个字都扬起一分，越来越凶很，仿佛在下决心面对赫克斯的谴责。

赫克斯上校会明白这一违令背后的严重性。但布伦多尔·赫克斯感到一阵原始的感激。他很轻易就能回忆起自己捕获者们残酷无情的脸。他在眼前描绘凯洛宛如狂战士，因正当的愤怒而疯狂，彻底摧毁一切。

“我很高兴他们死了，”赫克斯残忍地说。他知道自己听起来像什么样子。并不在意。“我很高兴是你杀了他们。”

凯洛的舌头伸了出来，抵在下唇上。赫克斯的目光集中在那里。扯起嘴角。“规矩是给别人的。”

“这不是我第一次无视命令。这就是为什么他们把我送回来这里。”

“在所有人里，我永远也不会理解你是怎么把自己骗进德尔塔部队的。”

“我重新入伍的日期就要到了。“凯洛现在看起来很狡猾。“他们强烈建议我不要那么做，否则我可能会有上军事法庭的风险。”

赫克斯试图判断凯洛对这件事的感觉。“我很抱歉。”他最终决定这么说。

“无所谓了。”凯洛耸耸肩。“他们很慷慨，给我了一条出路。”

赫克斯不敢相信地嘲讽。“只有你才会进入全世界最好的精英军事部队之一，却如此轻松地放弃。”

凯洛又耸了耸肩，就好像赫克斯的难以置信让他觉得有趣。“我会有张很是那么回事的履历表。”

雨水现在变为轻柔的啪嗒声，只时而被圆形房间内传来的声音打断。在水面上华盛顿纪念碑被一团低矮的雾气贯穿。一对情侣正在自拍，紧紧搂着对方，听起来像是在用意大利语咯咯笑。赫克斯想象自己和凯洛在那张照片的背景里，无名的两个人影，被永远封存于其他人的度假照片之中。

凯洛开始变得局促不安了。有点恐慌。这让赫克斯想起他大发脾气之前的平静，但现在感觉并非朝那个方向发展；凯洛沉默地与之斗争。他因冰冷的雨水而苍白，在雪花石膏一般的皮肤上睫毛乌黑，他的眼睛来回飘移。

赫克斯感觉他就差把自己的胸腔打开，一根根碾碎肋骨，露出他不加遮掩的内心。“当我看到的你的时候，就好像过去十年完全没发生过。”

快嘴快舌的凯洛这辈子头一次没有立刻回嘴。他搜寻着赫克斯的脸庞，张开下巴。

“我们曾经失败过，”他怀疑地挑衅道。他或许经过时间变迁逐渐发展出些许克制，可那种强烈，那种激情，依旧在他体内奔涌，仿佛地壳下面的岩浆一般酝酿聚积。他因此而燃烧。“现在为什么不会？”

“当时有些你需要从我这里得到的东西，我却因为距离而无法给你。稳定。安全。但那时候你更年轻。我不觉得你依旧需要从我这里得到它们了。”

凯洛移开眼睛。“或许我需要。或许我想要。”

他们之间的空隙几乎不存在，于是赫克斯只用一步便越过去，抓住凯洛的领子。

“在我对你讲话的时候直视我，军士。这是命令。”

凯洛服从了。白色的石头在他的五官上投下一道柔和、甚至明亮的光，他的双眼几乎是茶褐色。那很伤人，这种脆弱。就像是让一根骨头重新归位。一种必须且有价值的疼痛。

“当我离开前往日本时，你决定我对你的爱不足以跨越那么远的距离。但其实一直都可以。”这份坦白，埋葬了如此之久不被聆听，从他心底迸发升腾而出。凯洛几乎没在呼吸。“它一直紧紧跟随着我，无论我去哪里。如果你依旧想要它……不过，我希望你想要。”

凯洛重重吞咽了一下。赫克斯拇指的指腹虚虚落在他的下颚上。“而且你再也不会找到其他任何一个人能忍受你的无礼。”

“你难道就真的得毁掉这个吗，赫克斯——”

赫克斯把他扯出自己的视线范围，亲吻着他，直到那对苍白的面颊胀成粉色，冰冷的嘴也红肿，气喘吁吁。

“我不能，”凯洛破碎地呢喃。“这只是某种创伤应激反应——我不是一片药，让你感觉起来又像是曾经的自己——”

“你真真正正走出来过吗？”赫克斯逼问，手指滑进凯洛后颈柔软潮湿的头发里。“从我们的关系里走出来。”

凯洛的脸皱成一团。“你知道你根本用不着问。”

“那么告诉我，为什么这对我来说并非如此？”

“我不能冒险。不能再来一次。”凯洛在抽身离开时垂下目光，眼神伤感。他手掌最后一丝触碰久久徘徊，仿佛他被某种磁场朝赫克斯的方向吸引，只有用力才能撤开。“等你冷静下来之后再来找我。而那时候我会知道你想要我是因为……我。”

然后他瘸着腿走下台阶，回到雨中，那感觉起来像是他带走了赫克斯最重要的器官。

* * *

赫克斯很享受自己驻留在华盛顿的短暂一年。温和的气候，清爽的天空以及普吉特湾平静的海湾与航道对他有某种安抚的效果。在天气晴朗的日子，从基地的东南角能看到雷尼尔山，无所不在的平缓山巅因灰色板岩与白雪而斑驳。

现在那座山的剪影有些模糊，在下午阳光中是黄油一般的金色。被渡轮抛下的海鸥在气流中滑翔，在船尾航迹翻滚的咆哮中刺耳鸣叫。两个孩子把薯条从船的一侧扔下来，当海鸥俯冲下来从半空中叼住时尖叫着大笑。

他的治疗师推荐他多花些时间和自然相处。他完全不是喜欢户外运动的类型——泥土，汗水，虫子，要享受的是什么？——但这里是好的开始。

“你知道你母亲现在或许更讨厌我了，鉴于我父亲最近的政治诡计。“赫克斯在他将手蜷在凉爽的栏杆上时评论道。在他的下方，大海在船后拖出的一长道区域内浪花聚散起伏。

“我依旧不喜欢你，”凯洛自信乐观地发表意见，用手肘向后靠在栏杆上。他的头发在风中狂野地纠缠。等他们回到车上之后，那里看起来就会像是一团鸟窝。他似乎从来不介意。

“你觉得你能想对我说什么都行吗？”赫克斯严厉地说，抓住他的袖子。凯洛甩开他，徒劳无果地把头发从脸上推开。“我完全可以。”

他的嘴尝起来像是海盐。

赫克斯觉得，或许，终于，他再次拼合为一。


End file.
